


Inu no Basuke

by Koyako



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyako/pseuds/Koyako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabbles collection of the life of Tetsuya the dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all Started

He would say that their first meeting was a mere coincidence but others would say that it was fate. They matched each other perfectly; the same way a shadow followed behind its owner.

OoO

It was a Monday morning when they first met one another. The air was warm and fresh. The summer heat was just leaving as the cool autumn breeze settled in. It was the first day of school and a certain navy haired teen was rushing towards his first class of the day. He had stayed up the night before to catch up on his favourite Mai-chan magazine and had fallen asleep at 3 a.m. making him late on his first day of of his second year of middle school.

Aomine cursed himself for being late on his first day of school. He hoped that he wouldn't be reprimanded too badly for his lateness. Remembering the last time he angered Akashi. Wow was that not pretty. He shivered remembering how he had run away from the scissors wielding red-head for the rest of the week until Aomine had finally apologized. As he neared his school, he saw that the gates were still open so he picked up his pace and almost immediately smacked his face onto the sidewalk.

"Orgh! What the hell?" Aomine cussed as he picked himself up, only to see the front gates close right in front of his eyes. "Argh! Fuck! What the hell tripped me over?" He yelled angrily as he looked around to look for who or what had tripped him over. He turned around and saw a slightly beaten up puppy lying on his stomach. To Aomine, it looked like it had walked through the sewage, then thrown in the garbage as it was muddy, it stank and looked like it needed a good washing.

The puppy was no bigger than two of his fists put together and had scraps of garbage clinging to it's fur. Aomine knelt down and used a finger to probe the pup. "Hey you still alive?" He flinched when it suddenly opened its eyes, flashing a vibrant sky blue that stared blankly back at the tanned teen. It soon closed its eyes and gave a small whimper as it's body went limp.

"Hey! You alright?" He freaked out not knowing if he was the one who had injured the pup. After receiving no further reaction from the pup, he scooped it up and rushed it to the nearest vet, ignoring the fact that he still had class and had the slimy ball of fur cradled in his hands. He knew he'd never be able to keep it a secret if he let the pup die (he was horrible at lying) and it would make him very guilty for not knowing if he had caused its demise.

OoO

Aomine was called into the vet's room a few hours after he had brought the pup to the vets. He'd prepared for the worst when he was handed a warm, rolled up black and white fluff ball on a towel. At first he froze not knowing what it was when he realized putting two and two together.

"Is this the pup?!" He yelled.

The vets plugged his ears as he replied. "Yes it is. Now than please lower your voice and let me explain his condition." He has had many an owner come in and either cry, stammer or yell at the vet to do something so he was used to it.

"S-sorry, he just looks so different…"

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

"Oh, ok…Hey wait a min-"

The vet continued waving off the teens complaints. "When you brought the dog in, it was filthy so I had my assistant clean him for me. After he was clean, I went on to checking him. He is very malnourished and also very small for his age which seems to be 6 months. I've set him up for a list of antibiotics to get rid of any worms and a strict diet that he will need to be kept on if you decide to keep him. He'll also need all of his shots in a couple of weeks when he comes back for his check up." The vet said while cleaning up the operating table.

Aomine thanked the vet as he walked outside of the clinic. He didn't know what to do with his new pup. Since he still needed to go to school, he thought he'd might as well take him along. He received plenty of stares as he ridiculously entered his school with a bag full of puppy supplies and the puppy wrapped snuggly in a blanket.

He had already missed the whole day of school but still had basketball practice so made his way quickly to the gyms. He stopped at his locker, stuffed the bag into the locker and quickly changed into his uniform. He then picked up the pup with it's blanket to find it still sleeping. "Shit, Akashi's going to kill me." He cursed rushing onto the court.

Just up ahead, the other five rainbow heads were waiting for him.

Akashi was the first to see him, "Daiki…You better have a good reason to be late on the first day…", he said smiling while emitting a deathly aura.

"Aominicchi! I thought you had gotten lost! You didn't even come to school today!" Kise sobbed uncontrollably.

"Oha Asa did say that virgos were going to get sidetracked today, nanodayo." Midorima commented while pushing up his glasses.  
"Mine-chin~" Murasakibara greeted while still eating his bag of chips.

Momoi was the last one to greet him by smacking him with her clipboard. "Daiki! Where were you and why did you skip class?"

"Argh! What was that for! No stop talking, I can't explain if your all talking!" Aomine yelled trying to make himself clear.

"Daiki…" Akashi glared at him.

Gulp Aomine didn't like how Akashi looked at him so he quickly continued explaining all that had happened to him before he got to school. "So that is how I got this little guy." He said while unwrapping the towel he still had in his arms.

He showed a small, soft ball of fluff which slightly quivered from the sudden change in temperature. As he did this the pup slowly opened up his big blue eyes and blinked at the rainbow heads before yawning.

The Generation of miracles were silent for a moment before Momoi broke the silence. "Awww! He's soooo cute!" She cooed as she grabbed the puppy up and twirled him around.

Kise quickly grabbed him and cried, "Hey don't be rough with him. He's just a pup. Akashicchi can we please keep him. He'll be our mascot. Look he even has our school colors!" He whined shoving the puppy in Akashi's face. The pup stared blankly at the red-head before opening its mouth and licking the captain.

Momoi's heart melted from the cuteness and fainted into Aomine's arms.

"Hmm…Oha Asa did say that anything black and white would be lucky today…" Midorima commented.

"Ne~ He looks good enough to eat~" Murasakibara mumbled through his chips.

"Oh so you guys agree with me right!? He's just too cute to leave be!" Kise said as he started rubbing their cheeks together just for the pup to push Kise's face away with a paw and squirm out of his arms and fall onto Akashi's face; hanging off his face.

All the teens fell silent (minus Momoi who was still out cold) and waited for Akashi's reaction.

It was a few tense moments when Akashi finally grabbed the pup and brought him down to face him. Suddenly he smiled, giving off an almost gentle feeling before it was gone again. Everyone blinked their eyes in disbelief as the sounds of objects dropping echoed through the gym. "Hmm…He can stay as long as Daiki behaves." Akashi replies putting down the pup.

"Huh? Wait what? Why do I have to behave?" Aomine exclaims, snapping out of his shock but is stopped by Akashi's glare.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were still going to be late today even if you hadn't found the puppy so I'm tripling your training.

"What but-"

"Quadrupled. You'd better start now."

As Aomine ran his laps, Kise and Momoi gave gleeful cries of happiness. The latter seeming to have woken up while Akashi started talking.

"Yes! Now a name. What should we name him? What do you think Murasakiichi, Midorimachi?" Kise asked the two silent ones.

"It's not my puppy. I don't care, nanodayo." Midorima said as he finally snapped out of his shock and picked his carrot back up.

"Food~" Murasakabira replied, having dropped the rest of his bag of chips on the floor, he walked away to get some more.

"Fine no help then what about…" Kise thought about a good name.

"Hey what about me? I am its new owner you know." Aomine complained after he'd finished running.

"But you think up of some of the weirdest things." Momoi sighed.

"Hey! No I don't."

"Then what will you name him?"

"Oppai of course. So he'll grow a chest like Mai-chans."

Kise and Momoi sweat dropped. They wondered why they were even friends with him.

"Dai-chan, he's a boy and a dog. They can't grow breasts." Momoi explained slowly like she was talking to a stubborn child. "Now then I think we should call him…Pochi. What do you think Ki-chan?"

"No way! That's a horrible name! Who names their dog Pochi anyways? No, I think Shiro would be a great name." Kise argued.

"What? No way! If you want to call him Shiro, then he could also be called Kuro. He does have both colors." Momoi argued back until they got into a heated conversation about what they should call the puppy.

"Well I think we should let the puppy decide!" Kise finally exclaimed when he got tired of arguing. He looking down only to find that the pup had disappeared. "Where is he?!" He was surprised and looked around the gym.

They all heard a small woof from the puppy accompanied by the sound of a bouncing ball. They turned around to see the pup playing with the ball, rolling it around and pawing it playfully. Near the pup was the figure of their captain who promptly picked him up and while holding the pup, he turned around and walked over to them.

"His name will be Tetsuya." He said to them leaving no room to argue.

Everyone sweat dropped and they promptly muttered their approval.

After that the teens had some fun with the pup until it was time to go home and Aomine took him home with his supplies.

While everyone said their goodbyes, no one saw their red-headed captain watching the retreating figures of Aomine and Tetsuya, "It's been a while but it's good to have you back Kuroko...You've kept your promise and I'll keep mine." Akashi breathed in the autumn air once more and turned towards his car ride home.

OoO

After a couple of weeks; it was time to for Tetsuya's checkup.

At the vet's office, Tetsuya was checked over again and got his shots. "The dog's much better now. He's gained more weight but his health should still be monitored to make sure he grows properly. He's good to go home." The vet paused, "Also just curious. Have you given him a name?"

"Ah yes… My teammates named him. His name is Tetsuya."

"Ahh Tetsuya. Alright you may go."

The doctor watched the retreating back of the tall teen and sighed. He let loose his slightly long brown hair and his eyes sparkled with both sadness and hope. He slumped into a chair and muttered, "It's good to have you back my friend."

OoO

In the weeks afterwards, Tetsuya stayed at the heels of his new master, like a shadow. The pup grew up to be be a very handsome dog; though he never was very big. Half a year after Tetsuya joined Teiko's basketball team, a new legend was formed of the Phantom six man of Teiko's basketball team. It is said that there is a six man on the team which all of the Generation of Miracles respected but no other people other than the Generation of Miracles has ever seen him. Some lucky people have only been able to get a glimpse of shinning blue eyes before disappearing again.


	2. Phantom Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tetsuya the inu has some fun with his friends.

On a peaceful summer morning, Momoi was lying on Aomine’s bed. The sounds of pages being turned was heard as she sifted through a large photo album. She smiled as she looked through the pictures of their last year. There were pictures of all of the GoM and some with all of them together. She giggled as her gaze fell upon one specific picture. It was a picture of Tetsuya when he was still a little puppy. He was wrapped in mud and dirt and all the GoM (minus Akashi) were chasing him. She laughed remembering the time when it was taken.

Flashback

The time was a day before the autumn school festival as the whole school was preparing for their annual autumn fundraiser to make money and donate it to the needy. The school did these seasonal fundraisers to get more publicity (than they already had) but most of the clubs participated because of the prizes each year. If only the charity knew that the students hard work was bought by the school handing out expensive prizes to those who earned the most money, then they would surely faint. 

All of the school was preparing except for one group of people. It was only a week till the event and yet they hadn’t even started. Instead they were still training and sounds of running feet, bouncing balls and the sounds from a barking…puppy was heard coming from one of the gyms. People walking past the gym would look inside for a glimpse of the puppy but nobody would see it, giving them cold shivers and in the end running away.

Kise stopped, kneeling on the ground gasping for air. He wasn’t the only one as Aomine sat on his butt, sweating (and swearing) profusely. Tesuya was beside him panting and licking his face in an attempt to cool him down. He was very careful as to not lick the sweaty parts as he’d learned from previous experiences that sweat tasted bad. At least Aomine’s did. His tasted like what he smelt like; old gym socks. The others were the same, they tasted like they smelt like. Murasakibara-kun was sweet like vanilla candy, Midorima-kun was whatever his lucky item of his day was, Kise-kun was also sweet but like perfume and Akashi was refreshing.

“Akashichi!~ Why have we got to practice while every one else gets to play!” Kise sobs.

“Aka-chin~ I’m hungry. Can I eat now?” Murasakibara mumbled.

“Though I don’t care. Oha Asa said that today should be a day of calm minds for cancers, nanodayo.” Midorima calmly stated while holding a wooden bear statue. He pushed his glasses up.

“Oi, I don’t give a shit about what you guys do, I just want some fooood.” Aomine groaned even though he’d already had a few burgers before practice. He pushed away Tetsuya and sat back up.

“Daiki…” Akashi commented, giving Aomine a glare, which quickly shut him up. “You all shouldn’t be complaining. You were all informed that we wouldn’t be participating in this year’s autumn festival as punishment for getting low grades on your last test.” He said, glaring at the other members of the GoM. “What have you all got to say for yourself? Hmmm? Murasakibara?”

“Eh?~ I forgot my snacks that day and was too hungry to work~” Murasakibara mumbled, uncharacteristically keeping his eyes away from Akashi.

“That’s not an excuse, you should have come to me for your snacks.”

“Eh?~ Can I?~” Murasakibara’s eyes sparkled, thinking that he’d get some snacks.

“Yes but only for tests.” Akashi said and thought, ‘I don’t want to go broke.’

“Thanks Akachin~” Murasakibara mumbled happily through his chips. 

Akashi turned towards the sunshine haired model in their group and lifted an eyebrow. 

“I had a photo shoot the day before the test and I got back really late so had no time to sleep and then I woke up late and since I was too sleepy, I fell asleep during the test.” Kise said in a hurry, not wanting to erk the already angry red head. 

Akashi sighed and shoot his head, looking at Midorima. “Well?”

“What? I didn’t have my lucky item, nanodayo.” Midorima mumbled, pushing up his glasses, as if that explained everything. 

Akashi paused because even on good days, he still didn’t understand the green haired shooter. He sighed once more and turned to the tanned teen sitting on the floor. The teen looked sheepishly away.

“What? I was up late reading my Mai-chan magazines and didn’t have time to study. Besides Tetsu chewed up my school notes the day before so I had nothing to study with.” Aomine mumbled, avoiding the red head’s piercing red eyes.

“That excuse would be more believable if I hadn’t already known that Tetsuya was at Momoi’s house during the the week of the test. Besides how did Tetsuya get an even better score than all your scores but together?” Akashi said, expressing his exasperation to the rest of the miracles. He showed them a paper that showed that Tetsuya had gotten 100 marks on the last test.

“Eh?” They all cried out turning their heads to look at the puppy. Tetsuya was confused as to why they were all staring at him but felt happy with all the attention, seeing as he was ignored half the time because of his low presence. He gave a woof and cutely tilted his head sideways. All of them melted and some even blushed. 

‘No fair! Those looks can kill!’ Kise cried to himself

‘Why is he so cute…wait no… I don’t care! Why would I care?’ Midorima thought as confusion swam around in his mind.

‘Darn you Tetsu. I can’t complain with that look!’ Aomine huffed.

‘Killing with your looks. Good job, my prodigy.’ Akashi thought to himself, grinning.

“B-but how did he even take the test? He hasn’t got any hands?!” Kise cried out breaking the silence.

“To be bested by a dog…” Midorima sighed, gripping his statue harder.

“Tetsuchin is so smart~” Murasakibara said kneeling down and picking up the little black and white puppy to eye level. Tetsuya looked blankly at him and then suddenly licked Murasakibara on the nose. 

Muraskibara smiled and moved the puppy so that he has holding him with one arm and the other arm going into his shorts pocket to find something for the pup. Tetsuya looked on expectantly as Murasakibara found what he was looking for. The purple head brought out a small packet of vanilla flavored dog treats and after opening it, handed one over to the pup. Tetsuya gratefully, accepted the treat and after a few treats, he snuggled up to the giant to show his appreciation.

“I have my ways…” Akashi said mysteriously, while holding up a pair of scissors, daring anyone to talk back.

‘Where did he get those scissors?’ The others besides Murasakibara and Tetsuya thought to themselves. 

Just then Momoi came through the gym doors and ran up to the GoM. She stopped in front of them and held up a flyer. “Akashi! We have to participate in this year’s competition! They’ve updated the prizes list and it now includes…” She cried and then handed the updated list to Akashi.

Akashi quickly scanned the document and all the people in the room felt an ominous aura come out of the red-headed captain.

“Change of plans, we are going to win this competition.” Akashi commanded, eyes shinning.

The rest of the Gom looked shocked at the change in events and for a few moments, no one spoke.

“Um how will we do that? We only got a day left and we haven’t gotten any idea as to what to do...” Kise said venturing out into unknown territories.

“Then I hope you’ll get thinking now. If you loose this competition… well, let’s just say, there will be severe consequences.” Akashi said and everyone else felt shivers going down their spines.

OoO

An hour later, they were all on their way back home. They took a stop at the local convenience store to get some maiubo and popsicles; making sure that they also got a bowl to put Tetsuya’s popsicle in. As always, it was Kise who had to buy as he was the only one who worked and could afford such luxuries. Of course, that’s not saying that he enjoyed paying for six popsicles, a bowl and a whole box of of maiubo. 

“Um…why am I paying for this again?” Kise mumbled to himself but Aomine heard.

“Huh? Just think of it as a good deed of the day, treating all of us to some popsicles.” Aomine laughed.

“And food~” Murasakibara added with food in his mouth.

“Besides, it’s not like I wanted to be here, I just had to go to this place as well for some more tape. But since your treating,” Midorima sighed and pushed up his glasses, “I might as well, nanodayo.”

“Eh?! This is a good deed? To who?” Kise sobbed as no one was listening to him.

“So what do you think we should do for the festival? I mean Akashi can’t really believe that we can come up with something for the festival in just one-day right?” Kise said after he stopped sniffling.

“Ug, I don’t know but did you see Akashi? He was really serious.” Aomine replied shivering from the memory.

“I don’t want to do extra work~” Murasakibara mumbled.

“…” Midorima was silent.

As everyone was talking, Tetsuya was busily eating his popsicle when he felt a cold drop of something drip onto his nose. He dismissed for awhile until more came down and then a huge chunk came down as well hitting him on the nose. This made him cry out in pain as the cold, hard and sticky thing cut his nose, leaving it slightly bleeding. He whimpered, licking his sticky and bleeding nose and snapped Momoi out of her heart-stricken daze. She gasped and dropped the rest of her popsicle into Tetsuya’s bowl, splashing the pup’s chest with the melted stickiness. 

Momoi was crouched down, staring at Tetsuya eat his popsicle, while thinking about how cute he was. She hadn’t noticed that her popsicle was dripping until Tetsuya gave a cry of pain and she gasped, falling on her bottom and dropping her popsicle.

“Ouch.” Momoi mumbled, rubbing her sore butt and looked over at a whimpering Tetsuya. “Oh! I’m really sorry Tetsuya! I didn’t mean to scare you!” She cried as she tried to clean him up with her sticky hands which only made the mess worse which then made him start running away from Momoi and her stickiness.

Tetsuya ran away towards Kise, Midorima and Aomine which were the closest. He ran around them with Momoi trying to catch him. His sticky fur got all over Aomine’s bare legs and Kise’s pants causing Kise to get pulled by Tetsuya and then tripping over his own feet and colliding into Aomine who then toppled over Midorima. Midorima in his hurry to get away, dropped and broke his statue and fell onto Murasakibara who also dropped his Maiubo. Everyone then fell and smashed the snacks to pieces. Both Midorima and Murasakibara’s faces darkened as they looked at the mess of a statue and snacks and started yelling at the two baka’s. At least Midorima did. Murasakibara just sighed and sulked in the corner.

“Ahomine! Look at what you did! You wrecked my statue!” Midorima yelled at the tanned teen.

“Fuck! How is this my fault? Kise was the one who fell on me!” Aomine yelled back.

“Well you didn’t have to fall over! Your taller than him!”

“What? What does being tall have to do with this?! Wait… what did you just call me?”

“Ahomine of course. What else could I call you.” He huffed.

Kise looked at the two arguing and quickly moved away. Looking for Tetsuya, he could see him and started to get worried. 

Tetsuya on the other hand was by his bowl. The pup felt bad that he had caused such a mess and since he couldn’t fix a statue, he thought he’d make it up to Murasakibara. The bowl was knocked over and its contents spilt all over the ground. He sniffed around at the remains until he found what he was looking for. Quickly picking up the stick, he brought it over to the still sulking Murasakibara and placed it at his feet and bark at him. At first, the giant gave no reaction and Tetsuya tried pawing him which got his attention. He nudged the stick towards the giant and gave another bark, trying to apologize.

Murasakibara was confused. He didn’t know what the pup wanted. He picked up the stick. ‘Maybe he wants to play?’ He thought and got ready to throw when he got stopped by Tetsuya pulling at his pants. ‘No?’

“What do you want?” Murasakibara asked crouching down to be closer to his level.  
Tetsuya barked and nodded at the stick which Murasakibara noticed was actually a popsicle stick. 

“What?” Murasakibara mumbled and flipped it over to reveal the words. ‘You Win!’

“…” 

Murasakibara was silent for a moment and then he suddenly smiled. It was so bright that the arguing pair, Kise and Momoi all noticed. They had to shield their eyes from the sheer brightness that the giant emitted. None of them had ever seen the giant ever that happy before.

“Thank you, Tetsuchin!” He said hugging the happy pup. Tetsuya was happy that Murasakibara was happy with his gift and started licking his face in happiness. 

Kise got jealous that Tetsuya was showing so much affection towards the red head that he ran over and snatched him from his arms. After blowing a raspberry, he started cuddling the pup. 

Tetsuya was not pleased as he squirmed out of his arms and ran away. As he ran past Aomine, he bumped into him again and he fell onto Midorima again, making them both curse. They scrambled up and started chasing the pup. Tetsuya in all his craziness than ran towards a Momoi who was busily snapping photos at Tetsuya. Right before she got knocked over by him, she took the very same picture that was in the photo album.

End of flashback

Momoi giggled again as Aomine entered the room with his bare torso and a towel around his legs.

“What are you laughing about?” Aomine said in confusion.

“Nothing.” Replied a giddy Momoi.

Aomine didn’t believe that for a second and glared at her accusingly.

“Besides, Ahomine would never understand.” She added as she got up from the bed and walked out of the room. 

“What did you just call me?!” Aomine yelled from his room and was about to follow but stopped when he heard the door slam shut.

Aomine shook his head and walked to his bed and saw the album. He looked at the photo and shivered. He remembered that day as well. Since they never got around to figuring out what to do for the festival after chasing Tetsuya round town, all of them got a scolding from Akashi the next day. They all had to kneel on the ground and received a bashing from their captain and they were going to have their training quadrupled when Tetsuya saved then from such a fate. The pup had looked at the captain with his puppy dog look and after a few long moments, Akashi had sighed and let it go. 

In the end for the festival, Akashi had made Kuroko take pictures to earn money for the basketball club which turned out to be the best decision as with everyone’s co-operation, they were able to raise the most money the school had seem since it was built. No one was able to resist Tetsuya and his cute looks and antics and so Akashi was still able to get his prizes.

All in all, the event was nicknamed the Phantom’s Photo Shoot as after the festival, Tetsuya went back to being the phantom on the team and the event became on of the schools 7 myths.


	3. Valentine’s Predicament part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Valentines Special.

“Hmm, hmm…” Momoi hummed happily as she stirred the chocolate in the bowl. There was only 2 more days until Valentine's day and she wanted to celebrate it by giving some home made chocolate to the team. She knew they were working hard on their practices and she wanted to give them all a gift. At first she didn’t really know how to make them so she decided to throw some edible things together and see how it goes. It was the thought that count right? Right?... 

 

She took a break as she placed the lumps of black chunky stuff that looked barely edible into the fridge to cool off and harden. She wiped the sweat off her brow and looked around the room for the little black and white dog that she was taking care of this week. When she couldn’t find him in the kitchen, she checked the other rooms in her apartment and found him taking a nap in the little doggy bed in her room. She smiled and quickly took out her camera to snap a few pictures before the pup woke up.

Tetsuya woke up in a daze and looked around the room for the thing that had woken him up to see a pink haired lady crouched over him. He gave a polite greeting, “Yip”, and got off of his bed to stretch. He left her room and padded down the hall to the kitchen and waited by his food bowl and gave another *yip* to indicate he wanted to be fed. 

Momoi followed him into the room and instead of going to the cabinet to get the puppy food, she went to the fridge and got out the now cooled and hardened ‘chocolate’. She wanted Tetsuya to have the first piece as she loved him so so much. She took one off the tray and set it nicely in Tetsuya’s bowl. “Tet-chan! Happy early Valentines day!”

Tetsuya looked curiously at his bowl and worried about the edibility of the treat. He peaked at Momoi and saw her gazing at him with sparkles in her eyes and looked back at the ‘thing’. He gulped and took a little nibble of the ‘thing’ and his eyes widened. He gulped it all down and jumped on Momoi’s leg, begging for more. He had sparkles in his eyes and started licked her hands for any leftover pieces from his treat.

Momoi fell on her butt as she was surprised by the sudden action.” Whoah! Tet-chan really likes my chocolate?! Yay! My treats are successful!” She hurriedly rushed to pack the rest of the chocolates for the others and fed Tetsuya while she was at it. She then attached a leash to his collar and quickly walked out to meet up with the rest of the basketball team.

 

Meanwhile…

A certain group of rainbow haired people felt shivers going down their back and felt a mysterious, ominous feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I feel like it, there's going to be two different endings to this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up here as well since this is a great community to find lovely (BL) works. This isn't one but I want to do some in the future. ;)


End file.
